Ellie Maridera-Ovedius
General Character Name: Elaine “Ellie” Maridera Sexual Orientation: Straight Aliases: None Race: Human Gender: Female Profession: Apprentice in the Arcanum Apparent age: Adult, slightly leaning into middle age Appearance details: Naturally a redhead but keeps her hair dyed a purple color; Grey eyes; Curvy and busty; Heavy makeup most days; Lots of facial piercings (three along her eyebrows, one on her nose, on on her lip, several on both ears and a tongue piercing); Light burn scars from head to toe, with more heavy burns on her arm and chest; Tanned(ish) skin Notable relationships: Married Personality Primary motivators: Vengeance; Desire to do good for her homeland Emotional disposition: Friendly Moodiness: Pretty moody but depending on the situation Core Traits Sense of humor: Bland Outlook: Cynical Integrity: Average Impulsiveness: If she’s 100% convinced that’s the way to do it, she’ll do it Boldness: Average Flexibility: Average Affinity: Arcane, though has begun to pick up frost and fire to better advance as a mage Comportment: Casual, fairly friendly, business like Interactivity: Will mingle with others, though generally doesn’t speak unless spoken to Disclosure: Would rather keep the skeletons in her closet and only in personal interactions she might open up; Most notably would be her hesitation to talk about Stratholme, in any context Conformity: A bit of a loner, but will socialize to be more familiar with her colleagues Religion and Spirituality Adherence: Acknowledges the Light as the one true religion Tolerance: Average Expression of beliefs: Little to none Converting others: Ha. Attitude: Has some unshakable disappointment in the Light; Can’t see how others could be so faithful and devout Other Topics of conversation: Magic; Problem solving Quirks, Habits, Oddities: Constant work; Reading; Rea drinking; Recovering alcoholic; Doesn’t eat anything with lots of sugar in it Hobbies and enjoyments: (see above); Practicing sewing Mental disorders: PTSD (but unaware of it; just knows she blacks out when under complete panic) Background Birthplace: Stratholme Family: Tobias (father: deceased); Aradne (mother: deceased); All seven brothers, their wives and children (deceased); Grandparents (paternal: deceased) Professions and Crafts: Tailoring and Alchemy Possessions: Not many to speak of other than a small painting she has of her parents on their wedding day Existing Conflicts: Learning how to be human and enjoy human-y things like love and friendship; Though the Lich King is long dead and Lordaeron is restoring to its former glory, she still has vengeance in her heart Duties and Obligations: Once she was appointed apprentice to the Arcanum, she spent all her time (save for missions) cleaning and organizing the library. She has no problem following the orders of her superiors. “Anything in the name of Lordaeron.” Significant Past Events: Became an apprentice at a young(ish) age to a gnome mage of Dalaran and subsequently moved to the magic city; Lived in Dalaran when Stratholme fell; As she neared adulthood, she joined the working forces to take down the Lich King (though, she had lied of her age to be able to do so) and also began romance relations with her childhood friend; A scouting mission that went very wrong due to a blizzard and she ended up being the only survivor to the team; Became obsessed with drinking and later would lose the relationship she was in because of it; Drank almost nonstop and whored herself for more alcohol and a place to sleep until she nearly died; Spent several weeks in recovery; Joined LTK Mysteries: Why won’t she ever eat sweets?? Quests: Help solidify and protect New Lordaeron Strengths, Flaws, Points of Pride Strengths: Though while she is of average talent with arcane, she is a hard study and her dedication to learning makes her a potentially great mage Flaws: Finding social interaction a waste of time; Has some nerve to talk back to superior officers Points of Pride: Her dedication to bettering her magi skills Weaknesses, Detriments, Points of Improvement Weakness: The potential to work Detriments: Her provocative wear when not working and her makeup and piercings Points of Improvement: Learn how to relax and have fun. IC Quirks Favorite alcoholic beverage: None (used to be dwarven meads) Favorite food: Doesn’t have one Favorite weather/season: Rainy/light snow; Spring Favorite colors: Lavender and white How does your character react when… Find powerful weapon: Study it then puts it away Find a coin purse: Nonchalantly pockets it unless she can spot the owner of it Find food: Doesn’t eat it Find a trap: Tries to escape by any means. Find a corpse: Burns it. Find a suspicious scroll: Studies it Played by an actor: I suppose Kate Winslet and Lena Headey mix. Theme Songs: “The Truth Beneath the Rose” by Within Temptation “Long, Hard Road Out of Hell” by Marilyn Manson